Potrait
by mutmut chan
Summary: Wonkyu. Kyuhyun. Siwon. Kyuwon. Ini konyol. Hanya dengan selembar potret ditangannya, seorang Choi Siwon rela mengorbankan waktunya untuk mencari tau mengenai pemuda itu. Foto itu seperti mengandung kekuatan sihir yang menghipnotis Siwon.


Pairing : SiwonXKyuhyun

Rating : T

Genre : Romance.

Disclaimer : God

_For my birthday boy, Kyuhyun…_

_._

_._

_._

_Mutmut chan proudly presents…_

"_**Portrait"**_

**Choi Siwon **menggoyang-nggoyangkan selembar kertas di dalam cairan alkohol menggunakan sebuah pinset. Sesekali kedua matanya harus terpejam untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan ruangan sempit yang hanya diterangi dengan cahaya merah. Orang awam mungkin tidak terlalu _familiar _dengan keadaan seperti itu, namun bagi pemuda berusia 27 tahun itu, ia harus terbiasa mengingat pekerjaannya sebagai fotografer mengharuskannya untuk sering tinggal di tempat seperti itu cukup lama.

Namun lagi-lagi pemuda itu menggeram kesal ketika hasil jepretan lensa kameranya tidak seperti yang diharapkannya. Siwon adalah seorang perfeksionis. Apapun yang dilakukannya harus sempurna. Meskipun hal itu berarti ia harus mengorbankan banyak hal. Seperti sekarang ini, ia sudah berada diruangan itu selama hampir 5 jam.

Mungkin akan cukup menguntungkan jika ia bekerja untuk dirinya sendiri. Namun Siwon telah menandatangani kontrak kerja dengan sebuah perusahaan yang membutuhkan hasil fotonya untuk dipajang di galeri mereka. Siwon sendiri masih dibilang sebagai pemula dalam bidang fotografi karena ia baru 2 tahun ini terjun secara serius dalam bidang itu.

Siwon akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi keluar dan meninggalkan pekerjaannya. Tak lupa ia membawa serta kamera yang telah menjadi partner kerjanya itu. _Deadline _sudah di depan mata namun pemuda itu sama sekali belum menemukan foto yang pas untuk ia ajukan ke perusahaan.

.

.

.

Bukan pemandangan yang indah atau sesuatu yang unik, Siwon hanya butuh sebuah gambar yang terlihat sesuai untuk konsep yang diminta perusahan tempat ia bekerja. Kadang Siwon menyesalkan sifatnya yang terlalu banyak berpikir dan tidak bisa dengan mudah mengambil keputusan itu. Mungkin jika ia asal saja mengambil foto sebuah objek dengan baik, tentu ia sudah menerima gaji sekarang. Tetapi Siwon tidak begitu, hasil jepretannya itu menentukan siapa dirinya sebenarnya.

Hari itu Siwon memutuskan untuk kembali memburu foto untuk pameran yang akan diadakan 3 minggu lagi.

oOo

Taman kota adalah tempat yang dipilih Siwon untuk mencari objek yang cocok dengan konsep pameran nanti. Namun disamping menyesuaikan dengan konsep yang ada, Siwon lebih menggunakan instingnya untuk mencari objek yang sempurna.

Sore itu tak banyak orang yang berada di taman yang dipenuhi rumput berwarna hijau dan pohon-pohon rindang sebagai penyejuk itu. Udara di penghujung musim gugur memang membuat beberapa orang memilih untuk berdiam di rumah sambil menikmati teh hangat. Namun tidak untuk Siwon. Ia harus segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Angin yang berhembus cukup kencang membuat dedaunan yang sudah mengering berguguran menambah suasana tenang sore itu. Siwon menghirup oksigen dalam-dalam ke dalam paru-parunya. Sudah lama ia tidak merasakan suasana tenang seperti ini.

Siwon mulai menyiapkan kamera yang terkalung di lehernya. Beberapa kali ia menekan sebuah tombol di kameranya untuk menangkap foto objek-objek yang menurutnya menarik.

Tanpa pemuda tampan itu sadari butiran dingin yang sangat halus berjatuhan dari langit. Salju pertama musim dingin kala itu mulai menuruni kota. Siwon mendongak dan membiarkan butiran-butiran kecil itu menjatuhi wajahnya.

Ketika Siwon membuka matanya, sebuah pemandangan berhasil mengalihkan perhatian pemuda itu sepenuhnya. Buru-buru Siwon meraih kameranya dan mengabadikan pemandangan itu.

Setelah mengambil beberapa gambar, Siwon yang tidak sabar segera mengecek hasil jepretannya itu. Namun hasil yang ia dapatkan sangat jauh dari yang ia perkirakan. Pemandangan yang mempesona baginya itu lenyap dan hanya meninggalkan pemandangan sebuah kolam dan rerumputan hijau dengan titik-titik putih berjatuhan di atasnya.

Siwon mendecak kesal. Hilang sudah _mood _nya hari itu. Dengan langkah lesu ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemen sekaligus tempat kerja pribadinya itu.

oOo

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut ikal kecoklatan terlihat tengah membersihkan sebuah meja yang baru saja digunakan oleh pelanggan. Tangan halusnya terlihat terampil menggerakkan kain yang sedikit basah untuk mengelap debu dan kotoran yang menempel di meja tersebut.

"**Kyuhyun**, tolong bersihkan yang ini juga." Pemuda itu mengangguk dan segera menghampiri meja yang dimaksud.

Jam makan siang memang waktu yang cukup sibuk bagi Kyuhyun yang bekerja di sebuah kafe itu. Banyak pelanggan yang datang silih berganti untuk menikmati makan siang atau sekedar beristirahat. Lokasi kafe yang berada di pinggir jalan juga membuat tempat itu mudah untuk dijangkau.

Setelah menumpuk piring-piring dan gelas yang tertinggal, Kyuhyun kembali ke meja itu dan membersihkannya. Pandangan matanya tanpa sengaja mengarah ke jendela kaca disampingnya yang merupakan etalase kafe itu. Kaca besar itu mengarah langsung ke jalan hingga membuat siapapun yang lewat di trotoar bisa melihat ke dalam kafe maupun sebaliknya.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan sesosok pemuda tinggi dan berkulit putih berdiri di depan etalase tersebut. Pemuda itu terlihat memandangi setiap gerak-gerik Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tajam. Kyuhyun yang tidak tahan diperhatikan seperti itu segera membereskan pekerjaannya dan masuk kembali ke dapur.

"Kau kenapa? Ada pelanggan yang mengganggumu?" Tanya seorang rekan kerja Kyuhyun yang kini tengah membuat secangkir kopi itu. Pemuda bernama Donghae itu memandang heran pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng. Namun raut wajahnya terlihat khawatir.

"Tolong antarkan ke meja nomor 21." Donghae menyodorkan sebuah nampan berisi segelas kopi dan sebuah cake kepada Kyuhyun.

Pemuda berusia 25 tahun itu menghela nafas sebentar dan segera menerima nampan itu.

"Heyy… jangan banyak menghela nafas seperti itu." Kata Donghae sebelum Kyuhyun keluar dari dapur.

Kyuhyun hampir saja menjatuhkan nampan yang dibawanya ketika ia melihat pemuda yang sedari tadi memperhatikannnya di depan etalase kini tampak memasuki kafe itu. Waktu seolah berhenti ketika kedua mata mereka bertemu. Kyuhyun segera berjalan ke arah meja nomor 21 ketika manajer kafe itu terlihat keluar dari ruangannya.

.

.

"Jangan lupa pakai jaketmu. Udara sangat dingin di luar." Donghae terlihat memperingatkan Kyuhyun yang tengah bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Pekerjaan mereka berakhir pada pukul 22.00 malam. Kyuhyun yang biasanya pulang bersama Donghae kini harus naik taksi sendiri karena Donghae sudah membuat janji dengan kekasihnya.

Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya ke arah sahabat sekaligus teman satu apartemennya itu ketika ia keluar dari tempatnya bekerja. Keadaan di luar sudah cukup sepi. Hanya kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di jalan membuat suasana sedikit ramai.

Kyuhyun berdiri tepat di depan kafe untuk menunggu taksi yang lewat. Tiba-tiba terlihat seseorang berjalan ke arahnya. Kyuhyun memperhatikan baik-baik sosok yang menurutnya tidak asing itu.

Pemuda yang tadi siang. Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya menyadari hal itu. yang membedakan pemuda itu dari yang tadi siang hanya sekarang kini pemuda itu memakai jaket tebal dengan bibir yang sedikit membiru.

Pemuda itu berhenti tepat dihadapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terlihat gelisah. Beberapa kali ia menengok ke sekitarnya untuk mencari taksi yang lewat. Tatapan orang asing itu membuat Kyuhyun merasa tidak nyaman.

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk berjalan ke arah halte bis saja. Ia merasa tidak aman jika terus bersama pemuda asing itu. namun tubuh Kyuhyun terlonjak ketika pemuda itu menahan tangannya.

"Tunggu…" Ucap pemuda itu dengan suaranya yang dalam.

.

_Siwon terlihat memegangi sebuah foto sambil memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Pemuda itu sudah menghabiskan waktunya hampir selama 3 jam ini untuk memandangi foto itu. Ia bahkan melupakan segelas kopi yang ia siapkan sebelum mencetak hasil jepretannya sore itu._

_Pemandangan mengagumkan yang tadi ia kira sempat menghilang itu kini berada di tangannya. Ternyata ia berhasil mengambil sebuah foto yang menurutnya cukup bagus, mendekati sempurna bahkan._

_Di dalam foto itu terlihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam kecoklatan berdiri disamping kolam yang berada di taman. Titik-titik putih tampak berjatuhan di kepala dan wajah pemuda itu. kulitnya terlihat sangat putih dengan beberapa bekas jerawat yang menghiasi pipinya. Foto itu diambil dari samping sehingga hanya menunjukkan sebagian wajah pemuda itu._

_Matanya yang berwarna senada dengan warna rambutnya itu memandang ke arah kejauhan. Bibirnya yang berwarna merah muda terlihat terbuka sedikit dan menampakkan asap berwarna keputihan yang memperlihatkan bahwa pemuda itu sedang kedinginan._

_Namun semakin Siwon memperhatikan foto itu semakin ia merasa ada sesuatu yang seperti menyerapnya untuk terus mengagumi sosok itu. Siwon bisa melihat jelas kesedihan dan keputusasaan yang terpancar di mata pemuda itu._

_Dedaunan kering yag berjatuhan di sekitar pemuda itu juga menambah kesan dramatis foto yang diambil tak lebih dari 4 jam yang lalu itu._

_Siwon tidak bisa berdiam diri. Entah kenapa rasa penasaran akan sosok di dalam foto itu membuat Siwon segera bangkit untuk mencari tau. _

_Ini konyol. Hanya dengan selembar potret ditangannya, seorang Choi Siwon rela mengorbankan waktunya untuk mencari tau mengenai pemuda itu. Foto itu seperti mengandung kekuatan sihir yang menghipnotis Siwon._

_._

Rasa takut terpancar jelas dari raut wajah Kyuhyun kala itu ketika Siwon menahan tangannya. Asap berwarna putih keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun akibat udara yang semakin dingin. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Siwon yang sudah menunggu pemuda itu di luar selama 2 jam.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Tanya Siwon penuh harap.

Kyuhyun hanya diam namun matanya memandang wajah Siwon dengan ragu.

"Namaku Siwon." Ucap Siwon lagi. Ia tau mungkin tindakan yang dilakukannya kini tampak aneh dan tidak masuk akal. Tetapi obsesinya akan sosok didalam foto itu seperti menyelubungi kesadarannya.

Siwon melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun dan segera mengambil sesuatu dari saku jaketnya. Selembar foto yang sedari kemarin mencuri perhatiannya. Siwon menyodorkan foto itu ke hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Apa ini kau?" Siwon tidak lagi peduli ketika kakinya mulai kram akibat kedinginan dan berdiri terlalu lama.

Perlahan-lahan tangan pucat Kyuhyun terulur untuk meraih foto itu. Dengan hati-hati pemuda itu memperhatikan foto itu. Mata Kyuhyun segera terpaku pada Siwon seolah bertanya bagaimana bisa Siwon mendapatkan fotonya itu.

"Aku mengambilnya kemarin sore ketika kau berada di taman. Kalau boleh, aku ingin menggunakannya untuk dipajang di galeri perusahaan tempatku bekerja." Ujar Siwon menjelaskan.

Namun Kyuhyun memandangnya dengan tidak percaya. Pemuda itu bahkan merobek foto itu dihadapan Siwon dan segera berlari meninggalkan pemuda yang kini hanya bisa mematung itu.

oOo

"Trauma?"

"Yeah, dia mengalami trauma dan kau tidak perlu berteriak." Kata Donghae sambil meletakkan secangkir kopi dan sepiring kimbap di hadapan Siwon yang sudah selama 3 hari berturut-turut ini menjadi pelanggan tetap kafe itu.

Melalui beberapa kali observasi, Siwon tau bahwa Donghae adalah salah satu orang terdekat Kyuhyun di tempat itu. Dan meskipun bagi orang normal hal itu tidaklah lazim untuk bertanya-tanya masalah pribadi orang lain, tetapi Siwon tetap melakukannya. Dan entah kenapa Donghae langsung mempercayai Siwon dan menceritakkan segalanya meskipun mereka baru berkenalan beberapa jam.

"Dulu Ayah tiri Kyuhyun sering memukulinya hingga Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk kabur dari rumah dan datang ke kota ini. Dia sudah tidak mau bicara sejak kami berkenalan pertama kali. Dan asal kau tau meskipun kami sudah tinggal seatap selama hampir 2 tahun, tapi aku belum pernah mendengar suara Kyuhyun sekalipun." Jelas Donghae sambil masih berpura-pura menata meja Siwon.

Ia tentu akan mendapatkan teguran dari sang manajer jika ketahuan mengobrol dengan pelanggan dan bukan bekerja.

Siwon mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Kenapa? Kau menyukainya ya?" Goda Donghae sambil mengerlingkan matanya.

Siwon terlihat salah tingkah mendengarnya.

oOo

Kyuhyun segera mempercepat langkahnya ketika mendengar langkah kaki mengikutinya. Ia tidak habis pikir, sudah hampir seminggu dan pemuda itu masih terus saja berusaha mendekatinya. Kyuhyun akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya dengan gerakan tiba-tiba.

Siwon segera mempercepat langkahnya dan berhenti disamping Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sebuah notes kecil dan sebuah bolpen dari dalam sakunya. Ia tampak menuliskan beberapa kata sebelum menunjukkannya pada Siwon.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?!" Tulis Kyuhyun dengan tanda seru yang tak terhitung jumlahnya.

Siwon menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Kyuhyun membalik kertas notesnya dan kembali menuliskan sesuatu disana.

"Berhenti mengikutiku. Jika kau menginginkan foto itu, terserah, aku tidak peduli." Siwon menundukkan kepalanya sebentar setelah membaca kalimat itu. kemudian ia mendongak dan tersenyum pada Kyuhyun.

"Dengar, mungkin ini aneh bagimu. Tapi tidak bisakah kita mengobrol sebentar saja?" Kata Siwon.

"_I hate people!_" Tulis Kyuhyun menjawab tawaran Siwon.

Namun pemuda berlesung pipit itu tidak menyerah. "Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh…"

"_Why?_"

Siwon menelan ludahnya untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang mendadak terasa kering.

Salju kembali jatuh dari langit. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Siwon segera menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan mengajaknya berlari. Kyuhyun yang terkejut berusaha melepaskan diri, namun hal itu sia-sia mengingat tenaganya yang kalah jauh dengan milik Siwon.

.

.

.

Dan entah kenapa kini mereka berakhir di sebuah kafe yang buka 24 jam. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.20. Kyuhyun seharusnya sudah berada di dalam apartemennya yang nyaman. Donghae juga sudah beberapa kali mengirimkan pesan padanya untuk segera pulang.

"_I'm sorry_." Ucap Siwon ketika akhirnya ia sadar dengan apa yang baru saja ia perbuat. Ia tidak seharusnya memaksa Kyuhyun seperti ini. Ia merasa seperti orang bodoh dan tidak tau aturan. Namun pemuda itu sendiri tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi padanya sekarang, seolah-olah ada sebuah kekuatan yang ia tidak tau namanya apa, mendorongnya untuk melakukan hal ini.

Kyuhyun menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat. Kedua tangannya ia tempelkan di sebuah mug berisi coklat panas.

Siwon menghela nafas pelan.

"Maaf aku tidak seharusnya seperti ini." Siwon berusaha membuka mulutnya lagi. Ia tidak berani menatap kedua mata yang berada dihadapannya kini.

"Ijinkan aku untuk mengenalmu lebih…" Siwon mendongakkan kepalanya tepat ketika Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke arah jendela yang menampakkan titik-titik salju yang masih turun.

.

.

.

Siwon mengacak-acak rambutnya kasar. Tidak ada perasaan yang dapat menandingi kegusaran hatinya sekarang. Sesekali matanya tertuju pada foto-foto yang mengisi penuh dinding kamarnya. Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kumpulan berbagai ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun yang berhasil ia tangkap. Namun diantara foto-foto itu, ada satu foto dengan ukuran paling besar dan diletakkan di tengah, yakni foto pertama Kyuhyun yang membuat Siwon gila.

Sudah hampir seminggu Siwon berusaha untuk mendekati Kyuhyun, namun respon si pemuda tetap sama. Kyuhyun terus saja menghindarinya. Bahkan kini Kyuhyun memilih untuk lewat pintu belakang untuk berangkat maupun pulang kerja.

Namun bukan Siwon namanya jika ia menyerah begitu saja. Berkat Donghae, Siwon berhasil memperoleh alamat apartemen yang ditempati dua orang pemuda itu.

Hari ke 9 sejak pertemuan mereka akhirnya Siwon memberanikan diri untuk datang ke apartemen sederhana itu. dengan gugup pemuda itu beberapa kali memencet bel pintu. Hingga akhirnya seorang pemuda dengan wajah bosan membukakan pintu untuknya.

BLAMM.

Tanpa menunggu lama Kyuhyun segera membanting pintu apartemennya ketika ia melihat Siwon yang datang.

"Yah!" Siwon kini mengetuk-ngetuk pintu berbahan dasar kayu itu. pemuda itu berusaha membujuk Kyuhyun agar membukakan pintu untuknya.

Tanpa memperdulikan Siwon, Kyuhyun kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Kenangan masa lalu yang buruk membuat Kyuhyun mengalami _Pistanthrophobia. Phobia _itu membuatnya takut untuk mempercayai orang. Oleh sebab itu Kyuhyun adalah pribadi yang tertutup dan susah untuk bergaul untuk orang lain.

Untuk tinggal bersama Donghae saja sebenarnya adalah keputusan yang sulit bagi Kyuhyun, namun setelah mengenal Donghae cukup lama, Kyuhyun bisa sedikit percaya pada _hyung_nya itu.

Hampir satu jam Siwon menunggu di depan pintu apartemen sederhana itu, namun Kyuhyun tak kunjung luluh. Tidak ada tanda-tanda yang menunjukkan bahwa pemuda itu akan membukakan pintu untuknya. Akhirnya pemuda itu memilih untuk pergi. Tubuhnya yang hanya dilapisi kaos dan sebuah jaket terasa menggigil akibat kedinginan.

Namun tak lama setelah kepergian Siwon, Kyuhyun akhirnya keluar dari kamarnya. Donghae yang sudah terlelap sejak tadi tidak tau menahu apa yang terjadi dalam apartemennya. Kyuhyun berjalan dengan ragu-ragu ke arah pintu. Sebelumnya ia menge-check keadaan di luar melalui sebuah kamera cctv yang memang dipasang di depan pintu setiap apartemen. Nampaknya Siwon sudah pergi dari situ.

Kyuhyun terlonjak ketika Donghae tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Pemuda itu mengerutkan dahinya ketika Kyuhyun memandangnya dengan aneh.

"_Waeyo?_" Tanya Donghae sambil mengucek-ucek matanya yang masih terasa berat akibat mengantuk.

Kyuhyun meraih note-nya dan menuliskan sesuatu disana.

"Apa kau yang memberitahu alamat apartemen ini pada pemuda gila itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Donghae menyipitkan matanya untuk membaca tulisan yang ditulis dengan spidol berwarna biru itu.

"Pemuda gila?" Donghae terlihat berpikir namun tak lama kemudian mata beningnya berbinar.

"Ah~ maksudmu Siwon? Kenapa? Apa dia kemari?" Tanya Donghae antusias.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!" Tulis Kyuhyun cepat.

Donghae memajukan bibir bawahnya.

"Kyuuu~ ayolah, dia sepertinya tidak begitu buruk. Maksudmu, setidaknya kau harus membuka diri dan… sepertinya pemuda itu tertarik denganmu." Kata Donghae sambil mengeip-ngedipkan bola matanya.

Tanpa menulis apapun Kyuhyun segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya meninggalkan Donghae yang hanya melongo.

oOo

Siwon mengerang sebal ketika seseorang sudah memencet bel apartemennya tiada henti. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 07.00 pagi dimana seharusnya Siwon masih bisa menikmati waktu tidurnya. Menjadi perfeksionis bukan berarti pemuda itu juga bukan manusia. Selepas dari apartemen Kyuhyun tadi malam pemuda itu memutuskan untuk kembali mengunjungi taman dimana ia dulu mengambil foto Kyuhyun tanpa sengaja. Jadilah ia pukul 04.00 pagi baru pulang dan langsung ambruk di tempat tidurnya.

Siwon membuka pintu dengan malas. Seorang laki-laki yang hampir sebaya dengannya tampak berdiri dihadapan pintu dengan kacamata hitam menutupi matanya.

Siwon sudah berniat menutup pintu apartemennya ketika laki-laki itu menahannya dengan satu tangan.

"Pergi. Aku sedang tidak menerima tamu." Ucap Siwon dengan agak kasar.

Laki-laki itu terkekeh.

"Aku pergi dan kau juga ditendang dari perusahaan." Jawabnya enteng. Laki-laki yang diketahui bernama Shindong itu adalah atasan sekaligus teman Siwon di perusahaan. Semua foto yang akan dipajang di galeri harus melalui persetujuannya. Dan kebetulan sekali, Siwon adalah salah satu pegawai kesayangan Shindong karena hasil kerjanya yang bagus.

Setelah mengacak rambutnya sebentar, Siwon akhirnya membuka pintu apartemennya dan membiarkan laki-laki bertubuh gembul itu masuk ke dalam. Siwon tidak perlu mempersilahkan laki-laki itu untuk duduk atau menyiapkan minuman untuknya karena laki-laki itu sendiri, tanpa persetujuan Siwon sudah berjalan berkeliling di apartemennya.

Siwon masuk kembali ke dalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Sementara itu Shindong yang bosan berjalan-jalan di ruang tamu pun masuk ke dalam kamar Siwon. Desain kamar yang minimalis dengan dinding ber-cat putih itu terlihat lebih lebar dari sebenarnya. Kamar yang tertata rapi itu benar-benar menggambarkan sosok Siwon. Namun sesuatu tertangkap oleh indera penglihatan Shindong yang tajam.

Tidak biasanya pemuda seperti Siwon memasang gambar apalagi foto di dinding kamarnya. Namun pemandangan yang jauh berbalik itu kini ditemui Shindong. Sebuah foto seorang pemuda ditempel di dinding kamar Siwon dengan ukuran besar. Disekitar foto itu juga tertempel foto-foto lain dengan model yang sama namun berbeda ukuran. Shindong memperhatikan baik-baik foto-foto itu.

Siwon memang seorang perfeksionis. Hasil fotonya adalah sebuah _masterpiece_. Rasa penasaran akan sosok dalam foto ini pun muncul dalam benak Shindong. Tak lama kemudian Siwon keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya sebuah handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Shindong mengejutkan Siwon yang sedari tadi tidak sadar di dalam kamarnya ada orang lain.

Siwon terlihat keberatan ketika Shindong menyentuh foto yang paling besar.

"_Get out._" Ucap Siwon tanpa menjawab pertanyaan atasannya itu.

Shindong terkekeh untuk kesekian kali.

"Kau tau _deadline_-mu sebentar lagi. Orang ini pasti spesial bagimu hingga kau tak buru-buru melaporkan foto ini padaku dan justru menyimpannya sendiri. kau sadar kan kalau foto ini cocok sekali untuk konsep kita?" Kata Shindong mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Siwon mengabaikan kalimat-kalimat Shindong dan justru berganti pakaian dengan cuek.

"_You are a sun that will shine my day… you are a moon that will light my night… and you are a perfection that I will never able to touch._" Shindong bersiul ketika membaca kata-kata yang tertulis di bawah foto itu. tulisan tangan itu tampak menonjol dengan spidol biru diantara foto-foto itu.

"Aku akan menunggu foto ini tiba di galeri minggu depan, Choi Siwon. Kupastikan kau akan menjadi bintang pada hari itu." Ucap Shindong lagi sebelum keluar dari kamar Siwon.

oOo

"_Cobalah buka hatimu untuk menerima orang lain.. tidak semua orang seburuk yang kau pikirkan.. kau tidak bisa selamanya seperti ini, Kyu… kau juga pasti akan membutuhkan orang lain._"

Kalimat-kalimat itu terus terngiang dalam benak Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu berdiri didekat sebuah kolam yang sering ia kunjungi ketika ia sedang libur kerja. Tak banyak yang berkunjung di taman yang biasanya ramai itu akibat suhu udara yang begitu rendah.

Kyuhyun menggosok-nggosokkan kedua tangannya dan sesekali menghembuskan nafas hangatnya. Pandangannya tanpa sengaja kemudian tertuju pada seseorang yang berdiri di dekat sebuah pohon dengan kamera di tangannya. Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat orang yang nampaknya tengah memperhatikannya itu.

Tanpa sadar kini Kyuhyun sudah berjalan mendekati sosok itu. sosok itu seolah terpaku ditempatnya berdiri ketika Kyuhyun semakin mendekat. Kyuhyun tidak terkejut ketika mendapati sosok itu adalah Siwon.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas sebentar sebelum memutuskan untuk pulang ketika sebuah tangan yang terasa familiar menahan lengannya.

"Tunggu…" udara dingin membuat asap putih keluar dari mulut Siwon seiring pemuda itu berbicara.

"Kumohon, beri aku satu kesempatan." Kata Siwon. Tidak pernah sekali pun dalam hidupnya pemuda itu memohon untuk apapun. Namun entah kenapa di depan pemuda ini, mati untuknya pun rasanya tidak mustahil.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia terlihat berpikir lama sebelum akhirnya melepaskan tangan Siwon dari lengannya. Pemuda itu berbalik untuk kemudian menatap kedua mata Siwon dalam-dalam.

Kyuhyun lalu meraih kantong mantelnya dan mengambil note kecilnya. Ia menuliskan beberapa kata sebelum memperlihatkannya pada Siwon.

"Hanya satu." Tulis Kyuhyun.

Senyuman segera terkembang di wajah tampan Siwon. Pemuda itu kemudian mengulurkan tangannya.

"Choi Siwon." Kyuhyun menyambut jabatan tangan itu sebelum kembali menuliskan sesuatu.

"Cho Kyuhyun."

Siwon kembali tersenyum menampakkan lesung pipit di kedua pipinya.

oOo

"Ta-da." Keesokkan harinya ketika Kyuhyun telah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, Siwon sudah menunggu di luar. Pemuda itu menyodorkan sebuah foto ke arah Kyuhyun dengan senyuman menghiasi wajahnya.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya ketika memperhatikan foto itu. foto itu adalah foto dirinya yang tengah berdiri di pinggir kolam kemarin.

"_Mwoyeyo_?" Tulis Kyuhyun dalam note-nya.

Siwon mengerucutkan bibirnya melihat reaksi Kyuhyun yang sepertinya tidak menyukai hasil jepretan kameranya.

"Kau tidak menyukainya?" Tanya Siwon dengan hati-hati.

"Berhenti mengambil fotoku." Jawab Kyuhyun melalui tulisannya.

Siwon hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

Sejak saat itu, tanpa mereka berdua sadari mereka telah sama-sama berjalan kepada masing-masing. Meskipun masih dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang begitu dingin dan acuh tak acuh.

oOo

Di hari ke-13 pertemuan mereka Kyuhyun bertandang ke apartemen Siwon. Kebetulan Donghae sedang pergi kencan bersama kekasihnya sehingga Kyuhyun harus berada di apartemennya sendirian. Bukan Kyuhyun tidak terbiasa sendirian, namun Siwon menawarkan untuk menjemputnya ke apartemennya.

Siwon segera membantu Kyuhyun melepas mantelnya ketika mereka sudah masuk ke dalam apartemen Siwon yang hangat. Siwon segera mempersilahkan Kyuhyun duduk sementara ia sendiri pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan minuman. Keduanya kemudian duduk bersebelahan di sofa dan menikmati film yang tadi Siwon putar di DVD playernya.

Keduanya sama sekali tidak bergerak atau Siwon yang sama sekali tidak mengucapkan apapun. Entah karena mereka terlalu fokus pada film komedi romantic itu atau situasi yang terasa canggung itu. namun tiba-tiba note Kyuhyun yang berada di genggaman pemuda itu terjatuh. Reflek Kyuhyun segera membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk mengambil note-nya, namun pada saat yang sama Siwon juga ikut membungkukkan tubuhnya. Tanpa sengaja tangan keduanya bersentuhan di atas note kecil itu. namun bukan hanya hal itu, wajah keduanya pun kini berjarak tak terlalu jauh. Jarak yang membuat mereka bisa mendengar degup jantung masing-masing.

Termotivasi oleh suasana yang mendukung, Siwon perlahan-lahan semakin memajukan wajahnya hingga ia merasakan nafas hangat yang keluar dari hidung Kyuhyun menerpa pipinya. Namun hal itu berlangsung sebentar ketika Kyuhyun menjauhkan wajahnya dan kembali ke posisinya semula. Pemuda itu memalingkan wajahnya yang terasa panas dan terlihat memerah.

Kyuhyun kemudian menuliskan sesuatu dengan cepat di notenya.

"Dimana toiletnya?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Siwon terlihat berpikir sebentar karena otaknya masih belum benar-benar pulih dari kejadian barusan.

"Ah~ maaf, toilet yang diluar sedang diperbaiki jadi toilet yang ada hanya ada dikamarku. Kau bisa lewat pintu itu." Jelas Siwon sembari menunjuk sebuah pintu.

Siwon merutuki dirinya sendiri yang hampir saja melakukan hal bodoh. Kyuhyun pasti berpikir yang bukan-bukan tentangnya.

Lama Siwon menunggu namun Kyuhyun tak kunjung keluar dari kamarnya. Akhirnya Siwon memutuskan untuk memeriksa apakah Kyuhyun baik-baik saja. Alangkah terkejutnya Siwon ketika mendapati Kyuhyun berdiri di depan fotonya sendiri yang ia temple di dinding.

Siwon kembali merutuki kebodohannya malam itu. ia lupa akan hal ini. pemuda itu perlahan mendekati Kyuhyun yang mematung memandangi fotonya sendiri.

Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan tajam ketika Siwon sudah berdiri didekatnya. Lewat tatapan mata itu saja Siwon sudah merasa bahwa Kyuhyun tidak menyukai tindakan Siwon yang sedikit lancing itu.

"Maaf Kyu, aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa. foto ini hanya…" Belum sempat Siwon menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kyuhyun sudah berjalan keluar dari kamar itu.

Kyuhyun merasa dikhianati. Pertama ia merasa Siwon tidak sama seperti orang lain kebanyakan, namun lagi-lagi ia salah menilai orang. Tulisan yang tertera dalam foto itu, Kyuhyun belum siap untuk menjalin hubungan atau bahkan dicintai oleh seseorang. Ia mengira Siwon benar-benar hanya ingin berteman dengannya, namun apakah seorang teman menempelkan foto temannya di dinding kamarnya dengan ukuran sebesar itu?

Kyuhyun segera menyambar mantelnya dan berjalan keluar tanpa memperdulikan Siwon yang berusaha menghentikannya.

oOo

Malam itu Kyuhyun pulang dengan mengendarai taksi. Dengan tampang lesu ia memasuki apartemen dan ternyata Donghae sudah pulang. Laki-laki itu segera menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Donghae khawatir. Meskipun ia tau betul bahwa raut wajah Kyuhyun selalu terlihat murung namun malam ini ada yang aneh dari _dongsaeng_nya itu.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Ia sudah berniat untuk mengurung diri di kamar namun Donghae menahannya.

"Apa apa, Kyuhyun?" Tidak biasanya Donghae menyebutkan namanya lengkap seperti itu, biasanya ia hanya akan memanggilnya Kyu.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Siwon?" Kyuhyun kembali menggeleng.

Donghae menyambar sebuah note dan spidol berwarna biru yang ada dimeja dan menyerahkannya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam.

"Kau menyukai Siwon, kan?" Tanya Donghae lebih frontal.

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap Donghae dengan tidak mengerti.

"Siwon menempel fotoku di dinding kamarnya." Tulis Kyuhyun.

Donghae masih menunggu, namun nampaknya Kyuhyun tak berniat melanjutkan.

"_So?_"

Kyuhyun mengacuhkan _hyung_nya itu dan segera masuk ke dalam kamar. Donghae yang masih belum menyerah pun mengikutinya.

"Dengar Kyu, lalu apa masalahnya jika Siwon menempel fotomu di dinding kamarnya? Bukankah itu adalah pertanda bahwa Siwon juga menyukaimu?"

Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur.

"Siwon peduli padamu, aku bisa melihat hal itu darinya. Mungkin caranya memang salah, tapi cobalah untuk mempercayainya. Sekarang tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri, kenapa kau bisa marah mengetahui bahwa Siwon menyimpan fotomu? Bukankah kau juga tau bahwa dia adalah seorang fotografer? Jadi itu juga masih cukup wajar." Kata Donghae.

"Dengarkan baik-baik isi hatimu. Jangan sampai kau menyesal. Ini sudah waktunya bagimu untuk menerima orang lain dalam hidupmu. Kau tidak bisa selamanya sendiri, Kyu."

oOo

Pagi itu Kyuhyun berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa disebuah kompleks apartemen yang belum begitu familiar baginya. Namun ia hapal di sebuah apartemen yang ia kunjungi 3 hari yang lalu itu. Kyuhyun berusaha memencet bel beberapa kali, namun lama ia menunggu tak juga ada yang membukakan pintu. Setelah hampir 30 menit, ia akhirnya menyerah dan mengambil dompetnya. Ia menarik sebuah kartu nama yang ia simpan sejak 3 minggu yang lalu itu.

Pemuda itu kemudian memberhentikan sebuah taksi untuk membawanya ke sebuah tempat.

Hanya butuh waktu 15 menit bagi Kyuhyun untuk sampai di tempat itu. dengan tergesa-gesa pula Kyuhyun melangkah ke meja resepsionis.

"Selamat pagi. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya seorang resepsionis yang bertugas.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan notenya dan menuliskan jawabannya disana.

"Aku ingin menemui Choi Siwon." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Resepsionis itu kemudian mengetikkan sesuatu ke komputernya sebelum berdiri lagi.

"Maaf, Choi Siwon hari ini tidak datang ke perusahaan. Sepertinya ia masih sibuk mencari objek untuk pameran galeri kami besok." Kata resepsionis itu dengan senyum ramahnya.

Kyuhyun termangu. Ia kembali meraih spidol birunya.

"Apa Siwon belum menyerahkan hasil fotonya?" Tanya Kyuhyun. resepsionis itu menggeleng.

"Bolehkah aku menitipkan sesuatu?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Resepsionis itu mengangguk. Kyuhyun kemudian menyerahkan sebuah amplop coklat kepada resepsionis itu.

oOo

_Mungkin mempercayaimu butuh waktu. Namun waktu itu, aku lah yang menentukan._

Siwon mengernyitkan dahinya ketika tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Hari ini adalah hari galeri dibuka. Tentu tidak mengherankan jika Shindong menelponnya untuk mengomel, mengingat Siwon sama sekali belum menyerahkan apapun.

"Hey, kau dimana?" Tanya Shindong yang menurut Siwon nada suaranya terlalu ceria untuk orang yang akan mengomel.

"Aku sedang di luar." Jawab Siwon. Ia memang masih sibuk mencari objek untuk foto.

"Untuk apa? Kenapa kau tidak datang ke galeri?"

Siwon tidak tau harus membuat alasan apa.

"Sudah ku bilang, Siwon, kau akan menjadi bintang. Orang-orang menyukai hasil fotomu. Cepat kau kesini." Kata Shindong.

Siwon terlihat heran. "A-apa?"

"Ah, kau mengirimkannya kemarin kan? Untung belum terlambat."

Siwon semakin tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Shindong.

"Mengirimkannya?" Siwon masih keheranan.

"Kemarin resepsionis menyerahkan foto itu padaku. Mungkin sesekali kau harus mengenalkan bocah yang ada di foto itu padaku, dia manis sekali. Haha." Kata Shindong dengan tertawa.

Tanpa menjawab apapun, Siwon menutup telponnya. Ia segera berlari menuju mobilnya.

.

.

"_You are a sun that will shine my day… you are a moon that will light my night… and you are a perfection that I will never able to touch." _

Kyuhyun memandangi fotonya yang Donghae tunjukkan melalui ponselnya. Foto yang semula terpajang di galeri itu kini sudah menyebar di internet. Entah keputusannya untuk menyerahkan fotonya sendiri untuk Siwon itu benar atau tidak.

"Kyuhyun-sshi?" Kyuhyun menoleh ketika merasa namanya dipanggil. Pemuda itu menatap sebentar laki-laki yang kini tengah terengah-engah dihadapannya.

Kyuhyun menyambut Siwon dengan senyuman terbaiknya.

"_Gomawoyo._" Ucap Kyuhyun melalui gerakan bibirnya. Meskipun tidak mendengar suara Kyuhyun tetapi Siwon bisa menangkap maksud pemuda itu.

Senyuman yang selama ini Siwon tunggu, kini hadir di hadapannya.

_Meskipun butuh waktu untuk meluluhkan hatimu, namun aku siap untuk menunggu. _

**End.**

Aaaaaaaaaa produk gagal apalagi iniiiiiii .

Maaf ya, saia hanya lagi stress, dua hari ini uring-uringan gara-gara modem yang minta dibanting.

Sebenernya ini saia buat pas ultah Kyuhyun dulu, tapi baru sempet nerusin sekarang. Haha dan hasilnya malah kayak gini -_-

PS : Buat "Can it be love?", bukannya saia merasa sok superior atau bagaimana dengan me-request review segitu. Saia hanya ingin melihat apa kalian –yang belum review—masih punya hati betul untuk mengindahkan permintaan saia itu. kalau pun review-nya tidak sampai segitu ya berarti memang saia yang harus lebih sadar diri bahwa fanfic saia masih banyak kekurangan dan saia pun tidak bisa memaksa orang lain.

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

Dengan buru-buru sebelum paketan modem abis,

Mutmut chan.


End file.
